Funhouse
Funhouse is a song by ''P!nk ''that is on the Just Dance 4 shop. The dance style is circus. This is also a recycled DLC (along with Part of Me) that was released on March 25. Background The background first begins with a purple curtain in a dark room. The floor looks like a stage with a sun design. When the song starts, the curtain opens and a theme park is behind it with a ferris wheel and fireworks. There is also a ring with a sun design at the right and a base where animals would sit on on the left. At the upper left, a sun styled spotlight is there and the north a somewhat door design. At the chorus, the curtain closes and the ring flames up while spotlights turn on and off. The sun spotlight goes on until the end of the chorus and the door design flashes. When "I'm gonna burn it down, down, down," is sung, three spotlight shine above the dancer at the same time. The background keeps the same routine until after the second chorus. The ring's flames go off, the three spotlights from the same line ( "I'm gonna burn it down, down, down,") and the dancer has a glowing white outline while the dancer darkens at the same time the floor design disappears. After that, the chorus stays its routine. In Just Dance 2014, the background routine is the same except when "Burn this sucker down" (After the second chorus) is sung, flames appear from behind the dancer. Dancer *Cyan hair *Clowned-base dress with a red and gold tutu *A small hat on the head *A cuff around her neck *Black high-heels *Pantyhose with stripes on the left and polka dots on the right *Appears from blue green smoke and disappears from the same smoke Gold Moves *1st & 2nd :Put your hand up like hitting in the air. *3rd: Hit the floor *4th: Like gold moves 1 and 2, do it but standing. funhousegoldmove1.PNG|Funhouse - Gold Move 1 & 2 funhousegoldmove3.PNG|Funhouse - Gold Move 3 funhousegoldmove4.PNG|Funhouse - Gold Move 4 Captions In Party Master Modes, the Classic dancer appears. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Circus Headbang * Circus Cancan * Ground Sorrow * Sexy Harlequin * Joker's Shake Dancer appears in a mashup *Just a Gigolo (JD2014) *Could You Be Loved (JD2014) *Flashdance ... What a Feeling (JD2014) *Miss Understood (JD2014) *Prince Ali (JD2014) *Fine China (JD2014) *Rich Girl (JD2014) *Just Dance (JD2014) *Pound The Alarm (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (JD2014) Trivia *The last chorus is repeated. * The clean version of the song is used. Therefore, "f**ker" is replaced with "sucker." *This is the second P!nk song in the series. First is So What in Just Dance 4. *The dancer has a similar appearance to Lady Gaga. *In Just Dance 2014, a distorted circus/funfair music is heard before the song plays at the beginning. *In Just Dance 2014 when she says "''Burn this sucker down," ''flames appear in the background *It was released along with You Make Me Feel...(PAL Only), Gangnam Style, Make The Party (Don't Stop) (NTSC Wii Only) and Dagomba. *Strangely, this is one of the few songs with Solo dance that have 2 avatars instead of 1, together with Moves Like Jagger and Song 2: one is already available and the other can be unlocked by downloading the DLC. Unlike Moves Like Jagger and Song 2, the 2 avatars are almost identical, only difference is the hairstyle: the DLC avatar in fact has gloomier and messed up hair, and the black hat doesn't have glitter. Gallery jd4funhouse.jpg|Funhouse in Just Dance 4 Just-Dance-2014-Funhouse.jpg|Funhouse in Just Dance 2014 funhousedlc.jpg|Funhouse Video Category:Just Dance 4 Category:DLC's Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:P!nk Songs Category:Just Dance 4 DLC Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Just Dance 2014 Recycled DLCs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:00's Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Solo Females Category:21st Century songs Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Popular Songs Category:Crazy Move Songs Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Avant Guarde Category:Spoken Elements Category:Clean versions Category:Improved graphics in later games